


Don't ask, don't tell

by Space_Violets



Series: When skys are Grey [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Garcia is a lesbian, I didnt really specify either way, LGBT characters, M/M, Mostly conversation, Spencer is gay or bi, You can decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Violets/pseuds/Space_Violets
Summary: September 20th, 2011: 6:30 AM Mountain Standard TimeSpencer is on a case when he finds out don't ask, don't tell was repealed.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s)
Series: When skys are Grey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745617
Comments: 23
Kudos: 257





	Don't ask, don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think don't ask, don't tell applied to the FBI but lets just pretend it did okay? Okay.

September 20th, 2011: 6:30 AM Mountain Standard Time

The familiar sound of his phone ringing woke Spencer with a jolt. He reached his hand to the nightstand of his dimly lit hotel room, searching for the device. He found it quickly and glanced at the screen. Garcia. He sat up quickly and answered, instinctually running his hand through his messy hair. "Garcia," he mumbled. "Do you have a lead?" She sighed slightly.

"No my sweet doctor of all knowledge. Nothing related to the case." Spencer glanced at the alarm clock in confusion.

"Then why on earth are you calling me at 6 in the morning?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to a more comfortable position.

"Well," she started "You know that thing we have in common that we can't talk about in fear of losing our jobs?'

"Yeah..."

"Check the news my candy apple!" Garcia chirped "Don't ask don't tell just got repealed." Spencer took a deep breath.

"Wow." He responded, unusually quiet. Garcia met his silence. He got out of bed and immediately started pacing. "This is good. Right? Yeah this is really good." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"You continue to surprise me genius" Garcia said into his ear. "I was fully expecting you to go into a tangent on the history of gay people dating back to the 1300s"

"I'm -" Spencer took another breath. "I'm just surprised. I never really considered the idea of being able to be open about this with the team. I mean I'm pretty sure most of them have put the pieces together at this point but..."

"I understand." Garcia was unusually quiet. "Just because you can doesn't mean you have to. Okay? I'm always here to support you, out or not." Spencer smiled widely at this.

"Thank you Penelope."

"But as for me, don't be surprised when you come back to Quantico and see pride flags in my office. Speaking of my office, I've got bad guys to catch and ya'll have local law enforcement to deal with! I'll call you again with work stuff in a jiffy."

"Bye." Spencer managed to get in before she hung up on him to work her magic. He glanced at the clock again, realizing that he could squeeze in a phone call before leaving with his team if he started getting ready now.

***

Fifteen minutes later he pressed number 1 on his speed dial and sat on the edge of his bed. "Hey Spence, good morning" the voice muttered sleepily. Spencer grinned.

"Good morning. I would say I hope I didn't wake you but its almost 9 am there so I don't think I'm too sorry." He heard a chuckle come from the other line.

"Not all of us feel the need to work jobs that make us get up at 6 every morning. Is everything okay, how's the case?"

"It's good, yeah. Tipline went live last night and I have a really good feeling about the specifics of the profile." Spencer paused, his free hand fidgeting agains his thigh.

"But that's not why you called. I can tell. What's wrong baby?" Spencer inhaled deeply.

"Greyson I- Did you see the news this morning?"

"Not yet"

Spencer stood up and started pacing again. He took another deep breath. "Don't ask don't tell got repealed this morning." Silence met him on the other line.

"Holy shit" the other man finally breathed.

"Yeah"

"Wow, I'm- I - Congrats Spence. Really that's incredible. For you and everyone. Wow."

"Thank you. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell my team yet but.... I'm glad I have the option now."

"Okay you know I support you no matter what you decide."

"Thank you. Grey?

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I miss you. I'm sorry I didn't call last night."

"Its okay love. I miss you too. Be safe and come home to me. I love you too."

Spencer glanced at his watch. "I gotta go, have a good day."

"You too doc." Spencer grabbed his bag and went to join his team in the lobby.

***

Spencer grabbed a book and settled into his seat on the jet. They caught the unsub who had been hiding deep in the forests of western Colorado. The kid he had abducted was found relatively safe and sound and none of the team had been hurt. Overall, it was a very good day. He glanced up at Morgan, who had sat across from him a few minutes ago. He was staring. He was staring and he was not being subtle about it. "Can I help you?" Spencer muttered, placing his book on the seat next to him.

"How are you?" Derek asked. He had a knowing glimmer in his eye.

"Great. How are you?" Spencer asked back, confused again by his teammate. 

"Excited to be going home. Have a hot date tonight. What about you?" Spencer gave him a confused look. "Do you have any plans pretty boy?" Spencer swallowed. _So that's what this is about,_ he thought to himself. His whole team had been looking at him a little weird all day. As he suspected, they knew. They saw the news and they knew.

Spencer met Morgan's curious eyes. "I'm going to a gallery opening with my boyfriend." 

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series about Spencer and Greyson if I get more inspo but who knows.


End file.
